


You Make Me Want

by Sweet_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Good Kate Argent, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Derek, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Teenager Derek Hale, first fic, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_B/pseuds/Sweet_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After  believing that a person can’t always get what he wants . and suffering many forms of bullying .Derek gets a chance in having the one thing he has always wanted and wished for . will he be brave enough to take it ? and will it help to heal his wounds ?<br/>Or the high school fic with everyone alive and healthy . Matt is a fucking asshole .  A little side of angst and  a happy ending .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Started With You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> this is my first fic ever and I can't belive i'm doing this !!  
> I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine .  
> I'm not an American and English isn't my main language so i have alot of grammar and spelling mistakes . feel free to point them out so I can fix it .  
> If you have any Ideas or prompts I'm open for anything .  
> Please comment what you think .  
> thank you .

There was a lot of responsibilities that came with being a werewolf . Derek knew that . but what he didn’t understand is why wasn’t he allowed to use a tiny bit of power to defend himself against his bullies .

 

See Derek isn’t the most popular guy . he was a sophomore in BHH .even though he was a werewolf he still hasn’t gotten his growth spurt yet and was this scrawny big eared kid with horrible bunny teeth and eyebrows that seemed to be eating his face .        

And his mere existence infuriated one Matt Daehler and his little squad who made his life a living hell thank you very much . and that was what Derek didn’t understand . why he wasn’t allowed to get help from his wolf to kick the living hell out of them .

Derek was at his locker getting his books for his next class when he was pushed roughly face first in his locker . he turned around and saw Matt sneering at him “ fucking fagot” he spat before walking away .

Derek was used to it but it still tugged a little at his heart . he knows that there was nothing wrong with binge in love with someone from the same sex and he knows his family still loves him no matter what . but it still stung to see people treating him this way because he was openly gay . he brushed it of and walked to his next class .

He couldn’t help but think of Laura and Kate . Laura is his older sister who was a senior last year and now is in college with her girlfriend Kate . when Derek was a freshman when he started to think that he might be bisexual and hookedup with Kate at a party . they were making out when he stopped Kate . he expected her to laugh at him or get mad but she actually listened and took him under her wing when he came out . no one was allowed to give him shit because of Kate and Laura who after they got to know each other well enough decided that they liked each other and started an amazingly terrifying relationship and took of to study at Harvard . so without them here it seemed like everybody is out to get him .

 

It was the last period of the day English with miss Jennifer Blake . it was his most favorite class not because of the subject nor the teacher but because of who sits in front of him. In the beginning of the second semester a new student transferred to the school with his father how became the new sheriff of beacon hills . with Derek’s mother as the mayor of the town he had hoped that his mother would become good friends with the sheriff which would lead to stiles and Derek to get to know each other .   but sadly non of that has happened so far so Derek was only left with admiring and crushing from afar .

Today though stiles was wearing his favorite red hoodie   . that made Derek’s wolf go crazy . he was sitting with Scott McCall he’s best friend . even though he and stiles only known each other for less than a year . they declared to be besties after one week of meeting .

He was sitting right there with his big goofy smile , upturned nose and Bambi honey brown eyes . and don’t get Derek started on his scent . it became an addiction to Derek . that amazing sugary smell with a tiny hint of lemon and how the air smells when it rains.

 

Miss Jennifer started the lesson with yesterday’s reading assignment . and then she asked the class to partner up in groups of four members for their last project this year. stiles like always was the first to jump out of his seat and stood in front of Scott’s table . then Allison Argent – Kate’s younger sister who is also Scott’s girlfriend went and joined them – Derek was good friend with Kate but he never really got along with Allison or talked to her even though they were in the same year . and Lydia Martin aka the queen of the school aka Allison’s best friend went along with her .

   Derek sat in the back staring at them when one of his class mates approached him, she was the blond girl who had epilepsy , he doesn’t really remember her name but thinks it starts with an R.

“ H-hi I'm E-Erica ” she awkwardly stuttered “ I w-was wondering if you wanted to be partners ? ” she finished in a small voice .

Derek felt bad for her , it sounded like she was already setting herself for rejection .

“ sure . but we need two more people ” he answered looking around . his eyes fell on Boyd , he was in their year and sometimes Derek would run into him while going on he’s morning jog .

He caught Boyd’s eye and nodded his head towards Erica with a raised eyebrow .

Boyd nodded back then said something to the guy with blond curly hair . and they both made they’re way to Derek’s desk .

“ I’m Boyd . and this is Isaac ” Isaac waved his hand a little

“ I’m Derek and this is Erica ” said Derek while Erica smiled shyly .

“ so.. how are we going to do this ? ” asked Boyd

“ we should meet up somewhere to choose the subject our project will be about ? ” Erica answered

They had less than five minutes before the bell rang “so meet up at the library after 15 ? ” said Derek

He got a few nods and a quite yes from Isaac before each of them went to gather they’re things . while Derek was doing the same he felt eyes on him . turned around to see who was looking . and could have sworn it was stiles but then chalked it off to his imagination .

The bell rang and everybody went out of the class room .

 _This’ll be interesting_ thought Derek


	2. A Smile , A Nod And Everything In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who left kudos !   
> hope you like this chapter   
> comment what you think !

After they’re little meet-up at the library Derek got all sorts of impressions on each and every one of them ; Erica kept throwing shy glances at Boyd who only spoke in one word sentences the hole time .

And Isaac who was hiding in his shell , and every time he actually got comfortable enough something would happen and make him flinch , shrink on himself and close off . he also smelled like fear , depression and PAIN . a hell lot of pain . Derek kept in mind to ask his mother later about the kid .

 

……..

His next class was PE , he ran little late so he was the last to finish changing his clothes . and to no one’s surprise Matt cornered him in the locker room “ will , look who it is ? ” said Matt in an overly cheery voice . “ did you see your fill you fucking piece of shit ? ” he sneered .

Derek wasn’t in the mood to have a talk down with Matt today , so he tried to shoulder his way but Matt wouldn’t let him .

“ how do you think the boys will feel when they know you were perving on them ? what will they do ? ” asked Matt with fake wonder . “ does it get you hot and bothered huh ? thinking of one of giving it to you up the ass you little faggot ?” he stalked forward like he was about hit Derek when they heard a voice .

“ BOYS , what are you still doing here ? ” it was Danny another openly gay kid at the school but no one was allowed to mess with Danny – he was the best friend of Jackson Whittmore the most popular kid at the school and Lydia martin’s boyfriend , and co-aptain of the lacrosse team – he sent a cold glear in Matt’s direction and said to him “ coach Finstock wants your help with the equipments ” he stood there locking eyes with Matt , daring him so say something else .

Then Matt made his way out with an angry **FINE**.

Then Danny turned to Derek and asked “ his not giving you a very hard time , is he ? ”

“ it’s nothing I can’t handle ” answered Derek in a defensive way .

It earned him a chuckle from Danny , who was leaning next to Derek “ I don’t doubt that ” he said in coy voice

Was he …flirting ? Derek wasn’t sure , and then they were interrupted by a cough .

They both turned around to see Stiles standing by the door and looking really uncomfortable .

“ will I better get going , see you around Hale ” he made his

Way out only pausing by Stiles to give him a curt nod then he left out the door .

Derek took hold of his lacrosse stick and made his way to the door which was blocked by Stiles who was looking out the door . he cleared his throat startling the boy who flushed , smiled – actually **_SMILED_** \- and nodded at Derek than made his way to the showers .

Derek spent the rest of the period with butterflies in his stomach , and a silly little smile on his face .

 

But everything went to hell during launch .

He had just entered the cafeteria and it went completely silent , he could feel everybody’s eyes on him , but they were looking at him with disuse or anger only , he made his way to the launch line when the talking started . he could hear most of it . “ how can he even come here !!” “ he makes me fucking sick ” “ he really has the gut to show his face here ?!? ”

Derek couldn’t stay there any more , he left his tray and made his way out , but not before he caught a glimpse of Matt’s smiling face .

He made it through one more class with everyone glaring daggers at him even the teacher before he was called to the principal’s office .

He went inside and saw his mother sitting there .

“take a site Mr. Hale ” said principal Chris Argent – Kate and Allison’s father – Derek’s mother was reading some papers in black file and she handed it back to him after reading .

“ I take it you don’t know why you are here ? ” he asked on Derek’s head shake he continued “ someone gave me this file , one of your friends . and it holds copies of a text conversation between you and him , where you admit to take longer time changing your clothes in PE ; so you can look at your male class mates in they’re nude state , and also you admitting to video film them for your own personal use ” Chris finished .

Derek felt his stomach drop . this can get him fucking expelled “ I-I-I didn’t do it ” he said in a shaky voice , his mother narrowed her eyes at him , then her face softened and gave him a sympathetic look . she obviously heard his heart beat and believed him .

Chris on the other hand looked doubtful , he opened a cretin page in the file and asked Derek “ is this your phone number ? ” it was a contact information page with Derek’s name and number .

“ yes but I didn’t send those texts ” Derek denied doing it " you can check my phone " .

“ This is really serious , parents can sue us because of this ” Chris said.

“ Is there any other evidence proving my son did it ?” asked Talia in her lawyer voice .

“ I’m afraid that it’s enough to condemn him ” said Chris “ it’s not that I don’t believe you Derek , I promise you I’ll look more into it , but in the mean time I don’t think Derek should spend the rest of the day here ” said Chris .

Talia thanked him and left with Derek behind her .

“ don’t worry we’ll work it out , okay ? ” his mom said when they got in the car .

Derek had a hard time believing it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for the next chapter please do tell


	3. Chapter 3

Derek refused to go to school the next day , and his   parents didn’t give him a hard time about it .

He slept in till noon , woke up had prunch then Skyped with Laura because she only had two classes that day . he talked to her for a little over an hour , then Kate came .

When Kate heard about what happened she almost drove back home , only calming down because of Laura . and made a few very creative threats involving Matt , his balls and a chainsaw .

All in all Derek was glad to talk to them , it made him feel a little better , and it was hilarious hearing how Chris got flustered in the face of his oldest daughter’s wrath even through a phone call .

.............

The day after Derek was awoken by his mom telling him that principal Argent wanted to see them .

He knew it was Matt , and told his mother as much , they just needed to prove that . plus they had to know what the school board decided .

Derek was very thankful to the fact that they came to school in the middle of third period ; so he want have to face anyone .

When they got to the office the sheriff was waiting there , Derek felt like a man who was sentenced to death . so the parents did decide to press charges and Derek is going to jail .

“morning mayor Hale , Derek son ” said the sheriff in his kind voice .

Argent nodded for everyone to sit down , and that’s when Derek saw Danny holding a laptop . Derek raised an eyebrow at him and he winked .

“ Danny would you mined sharing what you found out with everyone ” said the sheriff addressing Danny .

“ yeah ok , so when I was thirteen I got arrested for hacking into a company’s system , they thankfully dropped the charges , but ever since I’ve been working with the sheriff’s department to unlock all sorts of devices for them to help with investigations and stuff ” Danny took a breath and continued “ so after I took the sheriff’s permission I borrowed Matt Daehler’s phone considering that he was the one who gave you the file and I traced the text , and found out that it wasn’t sent from Derek’s phone but from Garrett’s one of Matt’s friends , they changed the contacts name to Derek and did the whole conversation . and made it seem like Derek sent it . here are the papers that prove what I said . ” he finished out of breath .

Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing .

“ all the papers are legate I had my team check them out ” added the sheriff .

Talia and Chris were actually looking at the papers . but it was like Derek wasn’t even with them .

He was stuck in his head , this could get Matt expelled . he could go on with high school without Matt breathing down his neck and jumping at him from every corner . he was so happy he could fucking cry .

“ so I guess we will be pressing charges ” said Talia looking at her son who was nodding so hard he felt like a bubble head .

“ and I guess I’ll be helping you out with that ” said the sheriff with amusement colouring his voice .

“ I’ll call in Matt and Garrett , would you mind waiting a little ? ” said Chris . and both sheriff and Talia nodding

Derek and Danny took it as they’re sing to leave . They were heading to the chemistry lab they had it together , when Derek found his voice and said Thank you to Danny .

“ no problem , told you if he was giving a very hard time tell me . hopefully he will be out of our hair ” said Danny but before he reached the lab he stopped Derek with hand on his shoulder and said “ just remember that you owe me Hale ” he smirked and walked in the lab .

Derek followed soon after , but he didn’t even make it to his seat before Harris was on him.

“ what the hell do you think your doing in my class ? ” he asked angrily . “ In case you haven’t noticed I don’t want you near my class or any of my students ” He was about to go on when miss Morell interrupted him .

“ Mr Harris Derek has every right to be in this class as anyone else ” Harris was about to say something but she cut him off “ as for what Derek has done , we found out that it wasn’t him but rather two other students trying to frame Derek , and I’m on my way to tell all of Derek’s other teachers that . I hope that we’re on the same page ? ” even though her words were ordinary everyone knew that they had a different meaning to them .

“ Yes , we are ” he answered .

..............

By launch time the news had spread about Derek , people still gave him wired looks but not as bad as before .

He took his launch and sat at the corner table in the cafeteria , not five minutes has passed when he was joined by Boyd and Isaac , ass surprised as he was he didn’t let it show .

Boyd nodded at him like usual , Isaac had a black eye and nasty bruises on his forearm when he waved a little . Derek knew he wasn’t in any sports team and the guys in the school didn’t fight hard enough to leave that kind of busies , a black eye maybe but not the others . they sat eating in silence for a few minutes and only were interrupted by Erica’s quite mumbling .

“ d-d-do you g-guys mind if I j-join you ? ” she asked out of breath and a little flushed . Boyd Shaked his head . while Isaac smiled friendly at her .

 

They made plans to meet up at the library againe after school to work more on the project .

.........

Derek was at his locker getting some books when stiles approached him .

“ Hi . It’s Derek right ? ” stiles asked .

He couldn’t truest his voice or anything that would come out of his mouth , so he just nodded .

“ ok amm , my dad asked me to tell you that Garrett took the blame for the whole thing .” he said .

Derek was shocked when he processed what stiles said “ what ? ” he asked

“ apparently Matt knew that if they both confessed they get expelled from this school , and the same thing would happen if one of them took the blame so he convinced Garrett to take it all ” he answered “ he comes back tomorrow , dad just wanted me to give you a heads up , and he said if Matt tries anything again you just tell him okay ? ” stiles asked

“ okay ” Derek wasn’t sure what he just agreed to but he was way out of it to care really .

He made his way to class with dread in his stomach , not even the fact that Stiles talked to him made him feel any better .

Matt wasn’t going anywhere and he is going to get back at Derek in the worst way possible .

Derek was sure of it .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late chapter . I've been really busy with school .  
> WARNINGS : violence and selfharm .

Derek spent the rest of the school day in a haze . he couldn’t concentrate on anything , and even after school when they met up at the library he was still out of it , Erica kept sending him worried looks .

As much as Derek liked to pretend that nothing Matt and his friends said got to him , and as hard as he tried to convince himself it still wasn’t true , he was only human - well werewolf but his point stands clear - and he may heal from injuries and all but what Matt said effects him sometimes .

Derek isn’t proud to admit it but maybe a few times he might have intentionally landed awkwardly while running or jumping just so a bone would break or a muscle   or two would tear , he didn’t like to think of it as self harm but the pain brought relief , he didn’t know how to explain it , how physical pain actually made him feel much better after a bad day at school . he never told anyone about it except Kate , though he didn’t tell her about bone breaking and all – as much as she and Laura loved each other she still didn’t know about they’re secret – he just told her that he liked the relief simple pain gave him , but Kate made him promise not to do it any more , and he hasn’t since winter break when both Kate and Laur came back . but he feels like he might endup breaking it .

He had just stepped into the house when he was called by his mom.

“ Derek came here ” said Talia .

He went into the kitchen and saw his mom and dad making diner and humming to a song playing on the radio .

“ hey buddy , how saw your day ? ” his dad asked

Don’t let be said that James Hale was a fully mature functioning adult , he actually is like a thirteen year old who’s only concern was what to eat and how many candy bars can he sneak into the house . and what is the latest gossip that his 11 year old daughter can tell him without getting caught , he was the exact opposite of Talia , who was so mature , graceful and hated anything that had more than one teaspoon of sugar in it .

It was wired how his parents were so similar yet so unbelievably not . they worked grate together , balancing and anchoring each other , each of them had what the other lacked and in that way completed one another . Derek was convinced that they were soulmates and wished so hard to fined some one to love like his parents loved each other .

 _‘You already have’_ said a traitors part of his mind .

“ same old thing ” he answered . and his dad actually pouted for the lack of new gossip .

“ your uncle called and said that he was free this weekend to take you to a fishing tripe ” Talia changed the subject .

A full weekend on the lake house with his uncle to cheer him up , this proves that he hit a new low of lame .

“ do have to ? ” he asked

“ yes , your uncle was considerate enough to free his schedule for you ” Talia said in a stern voice .

“ it’s not like I asked him to ” Derek quietly mumbled .

“ what was that ” asked Talia and to Derek’s answered ‘nothing’ she continued “ go change your clothes and maybe take a shower then come down for diner in about 30 minutes , that goes for you too Cora ” his mom added louder .

........................

After diner and cleaning the dishes – house rule ; if you don’t cook you clean – Derek had done his homework and went for a little run , after coming back he took a shower and went through his night routine . and if he took longer in there than usual ; thinking about a cretin plumped lips , up turned nose and a body covered with moles it was no ones business but his .

........................

 

 _‘Thank god it’s Friday’_ Derek thought to himself as he made his way down the hall to the first class of the day . later when he goes home he’ll try reasoning with his mom about not going with his uncle , after all finals were only like two weeks away then it’s freaking summer break .

...............

Derek was extremely surprised and uncomfortable ,

He hadn’t ran into Matt today which was wired considering that he always did . even if it was like passing each other while Matt sneered some comment about him , so forgive him for not believing that luck was with him today .

                                 .........................

School had just let out and everyone was making their way home . when Derek noticed that his English book was missing from his bag .

He made his way back into school , he didn’t mind the bus leaving him – he’s 16 but still hasn’t gotten a car - ; he liked to run a lot so it was a win win .

After checking his locker and not finding the book , Derek made his way to miss Blake’s classroom to look for it there .

Instead of an empty classroom Derek walked in and saw Matt and his friends waiting for him there . there was about fifteen other guys , anyone would have started to think of a way to get out or fight back but Derek found himself thinking _‘ it looks like I don’t have to break my promise to Kate after all ’_

The rest of it was a blur of punches and kicks , Derek ended up blacking out . it might have for about half an hour . but Derek was still not fully healed . his muscles were stiff and his bruises were healing . he took his bag and book that was on the floor . he made his way out and ran . only stopping before fully reaching his house ; just to make sure he was healed and not showing any sings of injury .

Every one was home his mom and dad , Cora Peter and his friend Jordan the nice deputy . they all ate diner and watched a couple of movies - _Hit Man agent 47_ Peter’s choice , _the hobbit 3_ Talia and Jordan’s - it was a very nice evening and even if Derek had friends and a social life he would have taken this over any party or clubbing . and actually ending up convincing Peter that he had to study that for won’t be able to go with him to the lake house , which resulted in Peter getting upset and saddened but all of that went out the window when Parrish promised to go along with him .

 

.............

 

 

The next two weeks were really fast , Derek , Boyd , Erica and Isaac presented they’re work and studding lots and lots of studding , Matt being his horrible self giving Derek shit like it was the only purpose of his life .

But he also noticed stiles noticing him , like he somehow just found out that Derek existed . looking directly at him when he spoke in class , nodding at him when passing each other in the hallway and sometimes throwing him one of his famous smiles .

Derek was on cloud nine . the only thing that bothered him was that stiles didn’t do it earlier . Derek started to plan their weeding before they even spoke .

 

................

 

Today was the last day of school , the seniors were planning the evening out , while everyone else was saying goodbye .

Not that Derek was stalking a cretin someone but he knew that stiles had plans to go on a road tripe with his friends – meaning Scott , Lydia , Allison , Kira , Malia and Jackson – not like Derek doesn’t have any plans , Laura and Kate are coming home for like a month then leaving for NYC and taking Derek with them , Even with his mom Disapproving on the plan his dad actually managed to convince her otherwise .

 

.................

 

 

Derek and Cora were longing in the living room watching TV three days into summer break when they heard a loud car horn . they both made they’re way out just when Laura was making her way out of the driver seat of her beloved sports car with Kate .

“ LAURA ” Cora yelled while running to her sister and throwing her self on her for a huge .

But Derek actually made his way to Kate first .

“ hi Handsome , did ya miss me ” Kate spoke in his ear while hugging him knowing it’s his ticklish spot , but he still wouldn’t be any happier to see her .

Then he went around to give Laura a huge while Cora did the same thing to Kate .

They sat around in the house catching up until their parents got home and they all had diner together as one big family with Kate included before she had to make her way home .

............

Derek was getting ready for bed when Laura came to his room looking like she had something to say .

“ hey what’s up ? ” Derek asked her .

“ I hade a little chet chat with mom in the kitchen today ” she answered “ it was about me asking mom’s permission to tell Kate our secret ” she finished in a shaky voice looking small and vulnerable .

“ that’s great you’ve always been upset about keeping secrets from her ” he said .

“ NO , it’s not not really . what if she rejects my wolf ? what if she get’s scared enough to run a way and leave me ? ”

Laura looked close to tears .

“ hey it’s okay . when are you planning to tell ? ” he asked .

“ tomorrow . we are going on a hike then we’ll camp out till morning ” she said “ Kate and I were planning to take you along , and now that I decided to do this . I need you more then ever , please der ”

“ of course I’ll come okay , I’ll do anything you need me to ”

They sat there on the bed hugging for a while before falling asleep together like how they did when they were little .

................

 

Tomorrow came a lot quicker . they went hiking at 9 am with all the things they needed .

It was amazing , quite and peaceful .

By the time the sun had set the were full and so damn happy , well except for Laura who kept smelling like anxiety if Kate noticed she didn’t say anything .

They had everything set up when Laura took a deep breath than spoke .

“ Kate ” she called and after getting Kate’s full attention she said “ I love you and you know that . I have never lied to you before and shared everything with you except for what I’m about to say ”

“ babe , please tell me your not proposing my dad would kill me if I said yes not that I would say no if you were ” said Kate .

It actually made Laura laugh a little “ no , It’s more of a secret . a family secret ” She said “ you know how I never get tired like others do and how I’m freakishly good at every sport I try ” on Kate’s nod she continued “ and how I always find things that we lose in the apartment and how I’m able to take down guys twice my size . it’s because of me being something strong , stronger than humans ” she finished lamely and Derek actually cringed for her while Kate just looked confused .

“ okay this is easier shown than said ” Derek said getting up .

“ Derek NO ” Laura said panicked . but it’s too late Derek had already shifted to his beta form .

“ your .. y-your ” Kate said looking a little scared .

“ a werewolf ” Derek answered for her a little muffled by the fangs .

“ but you don’t under stand we’re not going to her you . I would never hurt you Kate . I love you ” Laura said brokenly and her eyes got a little watery. But that seemed to brake Kate from the state she was in ; she quickly got up and hugged Laura trying to calm her .

“ hey , it’s okay I know you’d never hurt me . babe I love you okay”

Derek shifted back and looked at them with jealousy and envy . he really wanted someone like that , to love him no matter what .

It was a little while later after Laura had calmed down . they were sitting around the fire they set when Kate said “ I kinda knew ”

“WHAT” Laura asked loudly and shocked from where her head was on Kate’s thighs .

“ I just knew deep down that you weren’t normal . how strong you were . and sometimes when you’d say you caught a scent . but I guess normal is overrated huh ” she said then she bended down and kissed Laura who’s eyes were huge . the kept making out when Derek snuck away and went back to the house . as happy as he was for his sister and his best friend ; he didn’t want to be there when they get it on .

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Ideas or prompts I'm open for anything


End file.
